Happy Dragon Tea Palace
Happy Dragon Tea Palace is a restaurant formerly located in Silvermoon City. The restaurant was opened in the Wayfarer's Rest Inn and welcomed customers every Friday evening, offering a different Menu each week. The owner,Lynnora of the Sunwell, offered a variation of refreshing and exotic meals, with free Goldthorn Tea with every order. The restaurant staff exists of approximately twenty employees; chefs, apprentice chefs, waiters and waitresses, two bouncers, a manager and a single servant. The regular crew on Fridays was made of Tyson the bouncer, Charlynne the waitress and Lynnora behind the bar. The chefs and apprentice chefs all go on internships to learn the cooking secrets of other cultures, hence offering a big variation of food from all over the world. All chefs and apprentice chefs have clean finger nails. In a short span of time, the Happy Dragon Tea Palace turned out to be the trusted shelter the community had been looking for in addition to the Happy Hours of the Broken Keel. A lodging where all men and women, rich and poor, be it tired soldiers or local farm men, could lay there weapons to rest and share tales of war and fortune over a good meal and a hot tea. In the Happy Dragon Tea Palace, ranks did not matter. Behind the doors of the restaurant, everyone was equal and sat alongside of each other to enjoy the warmth of a cosy fire and the hospitality of the staff. However, the owner turned out to be in a division with the Silvermoon Council and during a routine inspection, a contamination (namely, a cat) was found in the kitchen. Rumours go, the cat was a setup. As the permit was subdued, the restaurant was forced to close until further notice and the owner felt pressured under investigations from the Silvermoon Council. During the investigation, the only solution for the staff of the Happy Dragon Tea Palace to keep an income is, to run a ''Take Away & Delivery ''until the restaurant is permitted to open her doors again. Orders can be placed through regular mail, sent to the Wayfarer's Rest Inn p/a Lynnora of the Sunwell. Delivery will take place on an arranged location and time by a servant or apprentice chef, or in a securely wrapped package in the post box. Menu card *Blackened Dragonfin - Extremely well done Angelfish. *Cuttlesteak - Only available raw, for the true tough warrior who needs a kick. *Dragonfin Filet - Guaranteed to be without fish-bones. *Firecracker Salmon - A delicious centerpiece for a holiday menu. *Imperial Manta Steak - Steak of market fresh sea food. *Mega Mammoth Meal A meal fit for a (wo)man of the world. *Poached Northern Sculpin With mousseline sauce. *Worg Tartare - "Raw beef advisory" - only for adults. *Snapper Extreme - Fits into a low carb meal for the less adventurous customer. *Spicy Blue Nettlefish - Seasoned to perfection. *Tender Shoveltusk Steak - Only the most succulent parts of the Shoveltusk. *Roasted Moongraze Tenderloin - From the woods of Azuremyst Isle, the special roasting method as the old Draenic recipe prescribes. *Kaldorei Spider Kabob - A recipe from an old cooking book written in around the time of the War of the Ancients. *Scorpid Surprise - Comes with a surprise toy in the box! *Beer Basted Boar Ribs - The ribs of this old Dwarven recipe are dipped in Khaz Modan's finest beer. Category:Organisation Category:Places